The path we take
by 174782turoq
Summary: Story pitch, free to use, details inside. If your going to try it put the title in the comments or pm me so I can check it out.
1. Initial Plot

Story Idea for The Incredibles

After supers were made illegal, a goup of supers that want to get rid of the government formed. (The name of the group is up to you, along with the exact time of its creation, though younger generations would be more resistant to laws they see as restricting)

Rick Dicker, or another agent, asks Violet to infiltrate the group, as he beleives they may, or have, become an active threat. (She is not a known superhero like Bob and Helen, so she can enter with little problems; while it may be a group of supers, how far they go is the issue)

Along the way she either becomes romanticly involved with a member (Voyd) or starts to accept their ideals.

(Both Dash and Violet show they are resentful of the fact they can't use their powers due to the law; Violet **is** a **teenager** , and she does become resentful of superheros in Incredibles 2 due to the whole thing with Tony.)

So the struggle is her morality(law) against what she wants (love and/or freedom).

 **Like all my suggestions, free to use, though if you try it add the title in the comments. No details are set in stone so feel free to change details.**


	2. Attempt at a story

**My attempt at my story pitch.**

 **Violet is 18, Dash is 14, and Jackjack is 2, but the events in The Incredibles 1 and 2 never happened, Supers are still illegal**. **Violet lives by herself.**

 ** _Violet = flashbacks_**

 **'Violet' = thought**

 **"Violet" = speach**

"Violet" = **radios**

 **(Violet) = author's notes**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Violet Parr sat in the tiny prison cell. It was probably a closet at one point, or still is if the mops they took out were any indication. Her attire was the kind of thing you'd see and forget a second later (a black hooded jacket, dark pants, and black shoes) the handcuffs drew attention though, they **were** shiny with blinking lights, but she knew their purpose. 'Cut me off from my powers so I'll be more responsive to intimidation, or to passify me enough to beat the shit out of me.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Violet looked at the gun in her hand, it was covered in blood again. 'He was just a rapist with power negation, he's not worth feeling bad for.' She then looked at the latest target of the would-be rapist, she was huddled in the corner of the room. "Are you ok? I won't hurt you, I only target trash like this guy; what's your name?" The blue-haired girl looked up, looking Violet in the eye. "I'm Karen." At the sound of police Violet turned, only to feel herself be pulled down, and fall inside a library. "Sorry, I can't always control it." (Again Incredibles 2 never happened, Voyd is out of practice, and just suffered through a tramatic event.)_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know why your here right?" she didn't need to look to recognize the man on the other side of the bars 'He's the same suit wearing asshole who started all of this!'('Agent Smith' from Deadpool)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Ms. Parr, you and your friend seem to be causing New York's underworld, and police, alot of trouble as of late. Luckily the men you killed were not those I simpathize with, and I can make the murder charges against you disappear; for a price."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I swear that girl said she was 18, Agent Smith." was her sarcastic reply to the dark haired man, who didn't seem to be affected at all. 'To be fair Karen did say that, only she is in fact 18.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Violet and Karen sat in bed as the sun rose, clothes scattered on the floor. "That was amazing, ba-" Karen would have finished had Violet not stuck her tounge down her throat, again._ _After_ _saving her, Karen moved in to help Violet with her apartment; overtime they became close friends, and later began dating. She even helped steal stuff when they took down badguys, only from badguys, they even made the codenames; "Siren" for Violet and "Voyd" for Karen._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You'er here because you deviated from your mission," 'He always speaks as if it was a **fucking** info-mertial!' "you were to; join The Evolved, get the information needed to bring them down, and get out; once the group was destroyed, your records would be wiped of all your mistakes," 'You mean my hero work.' "How did the situation devolve to you infiltratong us?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'How many; how many have died for this stupid law? Supers are forced into the shadows, did everyone think villans were the only badguys.' This was Violet's train of thought as she tranq-ed a guard, 'Fuckers hunting supers for sport, at least Kenzington gave me an espionage mission, that is right up my alley.' She was confident until she saw 'Agent Smith' talking to the leader; but she did not get a chance to investigate due to the sudden strike she received to the back of the head, knocking her unconcious._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Every promise you made was bullshit, for starters; as for deviating from the plan, well plans change." He seemed shocked, if only for a second, before a smirk worked is way onto his face.

"At least I won't need to act like I care for you pests." as he walked away he stated "Your notes were clear enough to tell us all the information we need to identify the leaders of 'The Evolved' is on your flashdrive, so we don't need you anymore." he should have waited for her reaction, he would have seen the smirk on her face.

Ten minutes later all she knew was the darkness of a windowless room during a blackout, 'I guess Kinzie was right, they would be stupid enough to stick that into a computer. Now every agent and every secret, Smith has will be at our fingertips' "Thank you, Agent Smith." She had just finished the statement when she saw the blue ring appear in the wall, "Well hello beautiful, ready to go?" "Yeah babe, lets go before Smith and his cronies get here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I tried to stick to my original story-pitch**

 **, but it kind-of went in its own direction.**


End file.
